Gone
by fLiP 2 dA rEsQ
Summary: Based on the episode Time Release Capsule. A major twist of events. What happens if the future Lloyd sees the letter? How can Phil and Keely deal without knowing eachother? Will they remember each other when they're gone? An emotional Pheelyfic.
1. Something More

**Ok. I'd like to welcome all of you to my very first fanfic. You will definitely not regret reading this story. All I ask is that you please review if you read, because I need as much feedback as I can get for my first fanfic. And the only thing that's taken from the episode "Time Release Capsule" is the time-capsule itself really. None of the quotes or thoughts expressed in this story are taken directly from the episode. And on another note, I don't own Phil of the Future, unfortunately. And just to let you people know, a lot of this story is going to have songfic chapters; trust me, it's necessary for the story.The song that I use in this particular chapter is "Something More" by Aly AJ. So with that said, please sit back and enjoy my story.**

As Keely was getting ready to sleep, she decided to pick up her guitar once more. The image of the cute, adorable smile on his face kept running through her head. All she could think about was her loving _friend_. But that was just it. Over the past year that she knew him, she realized that she didn't want to be just friends with him. She wanted to be something more.

So as Keely started strumming away, she started singing the song that she wrote just for him.

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way.  
_

She remembered the day Phil walked into her algebra class, and how she started staring at him thinking that he was the cutest guy that she's ever seen.

_  
I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?   
Yeah little did I know before,  
we would be something more. _

Keely imagined herself with him flying through the dark sky, with the moonlight guiding them. She could never forget the first time she went on it. She was quite frightened at first. She was afraid that she would fall off, but it was his arms around her that assured her. It was his arms that protected her.__

In black and white I read the screen, of all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday. 

She heard his voice play on and on through her mind. She thought that his voice was the sweetest sound. Every time she heard him talk, there was just this aura that surrounded his words. His words, no matter what he said, always had a hidden meaning that told her that everything was going to be alright.__

I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yeah little did I know before, we would be something more.

Something more, something more.  
We would be something more, something more, something more. 

I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real.  


_I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didnt want the night to end  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yeah little did I know before, we would be something more.  
_

Keely put her guitar down and just lied down in the comfort of her bed, yet the comfort was nothing compared to the comfort he gave her everyday. As Keely closed her eyes, she thought to herself, "Tomorrow is the day I tell Phil Diffy my true feelings for him."

She shut her eyes, hoping for tomorrow to come as quick as possible.

**So how did you guys like the first chapter of my first fanfic? Please give me a review. I want as much feedback as I can for my first story. Thank you!**


	2. All My Life

**A/N: Ok, this is what was going on with Phil while Chapter 1 was taking place. The song used here is "All My Life" by K-Ci and JoJo. Nothing has changed since the first chapter, I still don't own Phil of the Future, though I would definitely like to.**

Phil was sitting at the piano, just thinking about her. He knew that she was the perfect girl.

He realized that it was fate that brought him and his family to Pickford. He couldn't imagine to be stuck in any other town, or year for that matter. He couldn't imagine a place without her.

As Phil just sat there thinking about her, the perfect song to express his feelings came to mind. He couldn't help but play it on the piano, and even sing to it. He knew that Keely liked his singing, or pretty much anything he said to her.

_I will never find another lover_

_Sweeter than you_

_Sweeter than you_

_And I will never find another lover_

_More precious than you_

_More precious than you_

_Girl you are_

_Close to me, like my mother_

_Close to me, like my father_

_Close to me, like my sister_

_Close to me, like my brother_

_You are the only one, my everything_

_And for you this song I sing_

He knew that she was the closest person that he's ever gotten to. She seemed even closer to him than his own family.

_All my life_

_I prayed for someone like you, baby_

_And I thank God that I_

_That I finally found you_

_All my life_

_I prayed for someone like you_

_And I hope that you _

_Feel the same way too_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Phil was glad that he finally found that special someone that he was searching for throughout his life. He just hoped, day and night, that she felt the same way towards him. He didn't think that he could take the pain if she didn't.

_Said I promise to never_

_Fall in love with a stranger_

_You're all I'm thinking of_

_I praise the Lord above_

_For sending me your love_

_I cherish every hug_

_I really love you so much, baby, baby, baby_

Phil promised himself that he would never like anybody else. She was _the one_. Even if his family forced him to go back home, she would be the only girl that he'd love forever. Even if it meant not getting married at all. She was the only one that he would ever want to spend the rest of his life with.

_You're all that I ever know_

_When you smile on my face_

_All I see is a glow_

_You turn my life around_

_You picked me up when I was down_

He remembered the first day he stepped foot onto the H.G. Wells campus. The first time he stepped into algebra class and saw her. She was the one that came to him for help. She was the one that befriended him, and ultimately turned around his perspective of the 21st century. The moment they talked to each other, Phil knew that being stuck in this era was going to be much better than he originally thought.

_And I hope that you_

_Feel the same way too_

_Yes I pray that you_

_Do love me too_

_All my life_

_I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I_

_That I finally found you_

_All my life_

_I prayed for someone like you_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_.

Phil ended the song with a big grin on his face. The kind of grin you get when you have so many feelings for someone, which are just ready to burst out. Then, it was that moment, when Phil realized he had to step up before it was too late. He realized that he had to tell her. He was going to tell his close friend, Keely Teslow, that he wanted to offer so much more for her.


	3. Never Here

**A/N: Keep in mind that none of the quotes are taken exactly from the episode "Time Release Capsule." It's just certain concepts and ideas from that episode that I use. And keep in mind, whenever you see italics, it means that that's what that certain person is thinking to himself or herself. So keep reading on and remember to submit a review so I know that people are actually interested in reading this.**

Phil jumped out of bed immediately screaming, "I LOVE KEELY." _Whoa, I got to ease up. Shouldn't get THAT excited. Wait, no, I SHOULD be excited._ _I DO LOVE HER!_

"I LOVE KEELY TESLOW!" He yelled out, not caring who heard him. He was just excited, and even a little nervous, that he was finally going to reveal the truth. He didn't have to keep his secret feelings enclosed any longer.

He got ready in a hurry to meet Keely, but spent enough time to make sure he looked good. He didn't want to end up looking like a total bum when he told her! So after he was ready, he left his room and down the stairs, with a little skip in his walk.

When he went to the kitchen, he saw his dad staring at a piece of paper in awe.

"Dad, what are you looking at?" Phil asked. Then he walked over to see what was so shocking.

"I've seen this before!" said Lloyd. "Your mom and I dug this out once, at a picnic of ours."

Phil stared at the picture of the time-capsule and still didn't see anything that significant about it.

"So? What are you getting at?"

"What I mean is that THIS is our chance! See, if we just leave a note in this capsule for the FUTURE me, telling myself NOT to buy the time machine at the used—

"WHAT? You bought our time machine at a USED time machine place?"

"It had a waterslide!" Lloyd said enthusiastically, "But anyway, if I just leave my future self a note, then I'll never buy the damaged time machine and we wouldn't get stuck here!"

"So, we're going home?"

"Well, not quite. See, if our time machine never broke down, then it would be like we were never here. All our records and memories of this trip would be vanished, poofed, GONE!"

"So that means I won't remember Kee—

Phil paused. He finally realized the truth. If they send the note to the future, then he won't remember her, and she won't remember him. Everything they ever did together would simply be erased from their memories.

Phil knew what he had to do. It was for the best of him and his family. He left his dad alone to write the note. He started walking outside, heading to where he was supposed to meet Keely; the place where he would see her for the very last time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely let out a huge yawn. She just woke up and still felt a little drowsy. But then she realized how important the day was going to be.

"Oh my god!" She screamed enthusiastically, "Today's the day!"

She leaped right out of bed and got ready. She was going to meet Phil near the time-capsule. She grabbed her music box and put it in her purse. It seemed to always make her smile whenever she opened it. She wanted to make somebody in the future do the same.

So as she opened the door and stepped outside her house, sniffing the fresh air and noticing how bright everything seemed today, she thought to herself. _I love Phil. Nothing can possibly ruin this day._


	4. Goodbye for Good

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show "Phil of the Future" or any characters that is included on the show. If I did, wouldn't you think Phil and Keely would've been together by now? My point exactly. So anyway, read on.**

As Keely spotted Phil under a tree, she quickly scurried along to him. She just wanted to burst her feelings out, but decided to keep her cool just for now. She noticed that Phil was using his Wizard on the tree.

"Hey Phil! What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're here. Oh I was just uhh… well, I wanted to uhh, carve our names together on a tree. You know, for all our memories together, as friends."

So on the tree, Phil started to carve "Phil and Keely, Friends Forever"

"Awwwww, I love—"

She caught herself. She was very close to saying "you." She wanted to wait just a little more before she told him. So she quickly continued, saying, "—that idea."

"Yeah so," Phil said, "What are you going to put into the capsule?"

Keely started digging into her purse and pulled out her lovely music box. The moment she pulled it out, Phil's eyes opened to the widest degree.

"OH my God!" Phil said shockingly, "I've seen that before, in the future. My mom would always show it to me. Whenever she opened it—

"It made you smile, I know." Keely interrupted in a somewhat emotional manner, reconciling her childhood memories. "It did the same for me. But, _wow_, I can't believe that it went to _you_." Keely knew that this was a good sign. She knew that they were destined to be together.

As Keely held the box in her hands, an idea sprouted in Phil's mind. "Hey Keel, can I see that for a second?"

Keely handed him the box. Phil turned around and reached into his pocket. He made sure that Keely didn't see what he was doing. He took out a small picture out of his wallet. He opened the box and inserted the picture on the side of it. He made sure that it was nice and content, so it could never fall out. Phil handed the box back to her. "Thanks." said Phil.

Just then, Lloyd, Barb, and Pim showed up. Lloyd walked over to Phil and handed him a folded piece of paper. Phil looked into his dad's eyes, and Lloyd simply nodded.

"What's that?" said Keely.

"Oh uhm… it's just a note."

"Oh, ok…" said Keely, still wondering what it was about. But she quickly forgot about the note. She noticed that Phil was staring into her eyes, and all she could do was stare back into his. All of a sudden, her feelings were just rushing through her entire body like blood. This was the moment. Keely knew that she was ready to tell him.

Phil was just staring into her adorable eyes, as she was staring back. He began to stuff up. His eyes became a little watery. He knew that the time was now. He had to tell her the truth.

"Keel, I have to tell you something important."

"Phil, there's something you have to know."

They spoke at the exact same time. Each questioning what the other was about to reveal.

_This is it Teslow! He DOES feel the same way. I just know it. That's what he's about to tell me. What else can he possibly tell me that's so important? _Keely had a huge smile on her face. Her instinct kept telling her that they were about to take a big step into being something more than just friends.

_Whoa, what's going on Diffy? Is she about to… no that can't be. I know that we're just friends and she doesn't want to be more… Wait, but what if she DOES? Is that what she was going to let me know? CONCENTRATE DIFFY! You know what you have to do._

"You can go first." Keely said, enthusiastically.

"Ok, well. You know how your music box somehow made it to my future hands? Well, it was my parents that dug up this exact time-capsule. The note that my dad gave me, is a note for our future selves." Phil just stared at Keely, expecting her to break out in tears, yet all she did was smile at him. _Why does she look so excited? Is she actually GLAD about this news?_ "Keel, don't you understand? I'm going home, as if I was never here."

Keely wasn't listening to a single word he said. She was overly excited. She was ready to yell out the truth to the whole entire world, as long as Phil heard her. She just stood there staring at Phil, thinking how adorable he looked. Then when she noticed that he stopped talking, she just screamed out, "I feel the EXACT SA—

Keely paused. She noticed Phil wasn't looking so happy. She took a moment to interpret his actual words. Her heart all of a sudden dropped. She realized what was going on.

"What? Tell me you're lying! Tell me that everything is going to stay the same!

"I'm sorry Keel. My family just doesn't belong here. Who _knows_ how bad we can affect the universe by being here? We just can't stay here forever Keel. I'm sorry."

"How could you do this to me? How could you leave me like this? How am I supposed to live my life without you?" Keely burst out in tears.

"Well see, we'll be able to live our lives normally, because we won't remember each other at all. If I was never here, then we would have never met. The minute I drop this note into the capsule, our memories together will be erased as we know it." Phil was trying so hard to stand tall and act like a man. He was trying to face the facts. But tears of pain and sadness were shedding all throughout the interior of his body. He didn't dare shed a tear on the outside. He didn't want her to see him so depressed. He wanted to stay strong for the both of them. He knew that in a short matter of time, once he puts the note in the capsule, all the pain would go away from them forever.

"I HATE YOU PHIL DIFFY! I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALWAYS GOING TO BE HERE TO PROTECT ME! I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU!" Before Keely let Phil speak, she turned around, dropped the music box on the ground, and ran. She couldn't take the pain of looking at him any longer. She was too disappointed to face him.

"Goodbye Keel." Phil mumbled silently in a very heartbreaking voice. He didn't want it to end like this. He knew that that was their final meeting. That was goodbye, for good That was it;he just lost the girl that he's been searching for all his life.

-------------

_WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER! Why did he have to go and break my heart? _Keely burst through the door of her house and slammed it shut. She went straight to her room and let herself sink in her tears.

**Ok, I know SOMEBODY who just read this chapter must have _something _to say about it. Come on, don't be shy! Speak up, submit a review! **


	5. No Longer Protecting Me

**The song used in this chapter, is none other than "Protecting Me" by Aly Michalka, or should I say Keely Teslow. Keep in mind that there will be numerous chapters with songs in them. Enjoy**

After countless breakouts of crying, Keely attempted to stand strong after having so much emotion going through her.

_I know that I must stay strong until I forget him. _Keely tried so hard to not think about the man that ended up hurting her so. She sobbed. _No, what am I thinking? I can never forget his lovable charm and the cute little grin he always had on his face._

Keely kept thinking about him. All the things he did for her; all the things that would simply disappear when he leaves for good. She remembered that if it wasn't for him, she would've never gotten over her stage freight. She couldn't believe that in a certain amount of time, one of the greatest fears that she conquered would suddenly come back to her.

She decided to get up and search her closet. She dug up a tape. She stared at it for awhile, still thinking about the whole thing She popped the video into her VCR. It was the video of her performance at the _Star of the Future_ contest. She wanted to watch the video one last time, before any record of it disappeared.

_You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me _

She couldn't believe how nervous she used to be when performing. She remembered how Phil's presence was the only thing she needed to conquer her fear. How could the closest thing to her perfection end up being so far away from her?

_  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are   
You're not that far 'cause_

Phil was always there for her. He stuck with her whenever she needed him. He was a true friend. Keely still couldn't absorb the fact that he was about to disappear from her life entirely. Keely still thought to herself, _I hate him for doing this to me._

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might 

_And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_

Phil was the only one that protected her. He made sure that nothing bad would ever happen to her. She had no idea that even the best protector can turn into the one that hurt her the most.

_When it's my turn  
To help you out  
I'll gladly lift you up without a doubt_

She was just as willing to do anything for him as he was willing to do anything for her. He deserved it after everything he offered her. They promised that they would help each other no matter what the situation was, just as long as they were there for one another.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might _

_You'll never let me go_

_(Protecting me)_

That was it. There was nobody to protect her anymore. She had to live the rest of her life with that incomplete feeling again. The one she always had before she met Phil. She never wanted that feeling to come back to her.

Keely knew that Phil would drop the note into the capsule and vanish any time now. Keely closed her eyes, just imagining Phil. She didn't think about anything else besides him. She told herself to try and remember him no matter what. She simply stood there, with her eyes shut, hoping that when Phil disappears, she would still remember him.


	6. Not Prepared to Let Go

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is what's going on with Phil while the previous chapter is occurring with Keely. Please remember to review after reading a chapter if you have any feedback you want to give me. Ok, here we go, continuing from Phil's previous appearance.**

"Goodbye Keel." Phil mumbled silently in a very heartbreaking voice…

He stood there watching Keely run away, crying her eyes out. All he wanted to do was run after her and comfort her, but he knew it would only make his departure much worse for the both of them.

He spotted the music box on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. He opened the box and listened to the soothing music. He actually let out a tiny little smile like he always used to do. He really needed it. He checked to see if what he put into the box earlier was still there. _Good, I'm going to need this._

Mr. Hackett was just about ready to start putting things into the time-capsule.

"Mr. Diffy, it's your turn." Mr. Hackett said, after putting in a can of tomatoes.

"Ok." Phil replied, as he slowly walked up to the time-capsule. "First off, on behalf of Keely Teslow, who sadly had to leave early, I would like to present this music box to put into the capsule." Phil held out the box, and slowly inserted it into the time-capsule. "And on behalf of my whole family and myself," Phil took a moment to look at his family, making sure that they were sticking with their decision, "I would like to… uhm…" Phil took out the note and started to sniffle up a bit. He was thinking about Keely again. "I'm sorry; I just can't do this right now. Please call me up again later."

"Very well then Mr. Diffy. I shall call you up again after everybody has finished."

"Thank you." Phil mumbled in a rather weak voice while walking off. He saw his dad heading towards him.

"Phil? Why didn't you do it yet? Don't you understand that we have to go home?" asked Lloyd, furiously.

"I know Dad, I know, but…look, I just need a moment to myself before we do this. Ok?"

"Alright, I understand Son, but just keep in mind that we can't stay here forever." Lloyd walked away to leave his son alone by himself.

Phil headed towards an abandoned tree. It was the only place where he could be enclosed from everybody else.

_Oh my god, this is the hardest thing I've ever tried to do. I mean, how can I just let go of the note, knowing that she'll be gone forever? I just can't handle this. I don't want to let her leave my life. I didn't want to let her know that I'm leaving HER life. I'm not prepared to let go. I CANT let go of her. I promised her that I was always going to be there to protect her. I'm an idiot. Why am I doing this to her? SNAP OUT OF IT DIFFY! SHE'S JUST A GIRL! A very cute, adorable, and loving girl... The girl that took me into this century and kept our family's secret safe. No. NO! DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF! YOU HAVE TO LET GO! YOU JUST HAVE TO! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE! _

Phil had never been so confused in his life. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just let his family down, but he didn't want to let Keely down either. Tears started dripping down from his eyes. He couldn't control himself. He just sat there, under the tree, crying and thinking about her. He simply wasn't ready to let go.

**OMG. What is he going to do? Sorry, I'm just trying to make this a little more dramatic. He might not do what you expect. Next chapter is going to be a songfic chapter involving Keely. I'll leave it at that.**


	7. Too Late to Crawl Back?

**Ok, before I start writing, I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed and gave me good feedback. I would especially like to give special notice to the anonymous user with the name of **kEeLyNpHiL4eVeR **for reviewing after EVERY single chapter. That's the kind of reviewing I like. Hehe ****. So anyways, thanks again everyone for the positive reviews I've received so far. Now I'd like to give credit to the Backstreet Boys for their song "Crawling Back to You," which is the song I'm going to use in this chapter. So anyways, continuing with when we last saw Keely…**

_She simply stood there, with her eyes shut, hoping that when Phil disappears, she would still remember him._

A minute has passed and Keely hasn't noticed anything different. She opened her eyes and still remembered him. _What's going on? Is he still here? _

She shut her eyes again, still thinking about him. A minute passed. Two minutes. Three minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes have passed and Keely just stood there, with all her memories intact.

_OMG, what's happening? Did he do what I think he did? What I HOPE he did? Is it possible…? No, it can't be. He's gone. Accept it Teslow, just accept it…_

_But why do I still remember him? Maybe it IS possible…_

Keely had a sudden feeling; a sudden hopefulness wishing that he remained in this century.

_He didn't drop the letter. I know it. I can sense it. He stayed. He stayed for me._

Keely couldn't believe that she actually had a tiny little smile on her face. Her instinct told her that the boy she loved stayed just for her. She had a rush of happiness just hoping that it was true.

_I bet he's just thinking about me. I just know it..._

_Wait, what the heck am I doing? I should be over there with him. I should be in his arms, willing to protect me again._

Keely ran out of her room with a tiny bit of excitement. She was going to head straight for Phil, just knowing that he was going to be there for her. She went outside and started running towards the place where she knew she would find him; in the presence of his very own home.

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am_

As Keely ran, she realized that she deeply regretted how she acted when Phil told her the bad news. She shouldn't have told him that she hated him. She knew that deep down, she truly loved him. She gave all of her heart to him.

Keely finally reached Phil's home and ran up to the front door. __

Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you

She had never been so anxious in her life. She just wanted to see him open the door and let each other fall into each other's arms.

_  
I know you're in there and you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell  
Boy I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am_

Was he in there? Why hasn't anybody answered the door yet? Hadn't he realized who it was? Was he mad? _No, that can't be Teslow… it just doesn't make any sense._

Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you  


She was driving herself mad. _Come on! I know that he's in there. He's just playing around. Yeah, that's it. He's playing around again, like he always does._

_  
If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different girl  
_

She started believing that he really wasn't playing around. She started thinking that he wasn't there after all. _Am I wrong? Maybe he really didn't stay for me… _All the excitement that she felt had suddenly dropped. Tears began to shed again. In a very depressing way, she thought to herself, _what was I thinking?_ _I was stupid for thinking he would stay… _Keely almost gave up and headed back home, but decided to try one more time, even it meant breaking through the door. She was dying to know the truth.

_  
But baby here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you_

That was it. Keely couldn't take it anymore. She tried with all of her strength to burst through the door, just to see if anybody was there. She pushed and pushed until she couldn't push any longer.

Her effort proved worth it, and the door burst open. Keely stared into the house, looking into the completely dark, emptiness of it. Nobody in sight.

She couldn't believe it. It was true. Phil didn't stay for her.

_WHY DID I HAVE TO LET MY EMOTIONS TAKE THE BEST OF ME? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT HE WOULD'VE STAYED FOR ME? He doesn't care for me… He left me behind in my own shattered world._

But Keely realized something.

_Wait, but why is it that I still remember him clearly? How can it be if I know he left…or did he? Maybe he DID stay. No, that can't be… if he stayed, then why isn't he here? Where else can he possibly be?_ Keely thought for a moment. An idea suddenly popped into her head. _THE TIME-CAPSULE! _

Keely had that feeling again. Her hopes and dreams caught up with her once again. That was the only place that she could possibly think of. That's the only other place Phil could be.

She ran towards the spot where they met earlier today. She was now hoping, even more than before, that Phil would be there.

When she finally got there, she scoped out the area trying to spot him.

_THERE HE IS! _She finally saw him, standing right next to the time-capsule, note in hand, making a speech.

"…I thought being remembered a hundred years from now wasn't important. But I'd give a hundred years of memories just to remember the most important, special, wonderful person I've ever met...Keely Teslow."

Everybody who just heard him was in awe. Keely couldn't believe that she just heard him say that. It was that moment that she could finally tell that he _did _care about her the same way she cared about him. But was it too late?

She just stood there staring at him, with Phil staring back at her. He mouthed something at her, and Keely perfectly read his lips that said, "I Love You Keely."

With that said, Phil dropped the note into the capsule. Keely couldn't believe that he did what he just did. She didn't expect him to actually go through with it after confessing his true feelings. She sunk down to the ground crying; not looking at him at all. She didn't want to actually witness him go.

He just stood there looking at her for the last time. All he thought about was Keely. That's all he _wanted _to think about; because in a number of seconds, his whole family and himself would just disappear. Every memory of their wonderful experience in this century would be gone for good.

Phil stood there with his head tilted back and his eyes closed shut. In a few seconds, the Diffy's simply vanished out of thin air.

**How do you like them apples? Lol. Please understand that this story is far from over. Anything can happen. Whether the story will have a happy ending or not, well, it all depends on how you look at it, now isn't it?**


	8. Memories

**Ok, this marks the beginning of what I would like to call the "songfic era." Lol. You will be seeing a lot of songs in almost every chapter if not every single one. So just sit back and enjoy. I would also like to give notice to Ryan Cabrera's "With You Gone," which is the song I'll be using in this chapter.**

_Memories. Various images of all his memories running through his head, being cleaned out one by one. _

_Pickford. Mr. Hackett. Mr. Messerschmitt. Tanner. Myron. Alice. Seth. Tia. Owen. Via. Curtis. K—_

A large time portal appeared out of nowhere and out popped Lloyd and Phil. They were finally home.

"Ha-ha! We're finally home!" exclaimed Lloyd in excitement. "But wait a second… why do I still remem—

_--eely… Wait, WHAT? KEELY… _Phil thought about her for awhile. _How do I still remember her clearly? WHY do I still remember her? What happened? I thought I was supposed to forget everything…_

"Uh… dad, do you happen to re—

"--member anything? Yes, but I just don't know why. It doesn't make any sense…" Lloyd paced out of the room, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Phil heard a loud scream come from the other room.

_Well, at least I know Pim made it safely._

He walked towards Pim's room and tried to get in, but he forgot that they were in the 22nd century again. Pim had the nose scanner installed into her door.

"Pim, why on earth are you screaming?" Phil asked through the door.

Pim opened the door. "I REFUSE to remember Debbie… OR the Fashion Zombies! Why is this happening to me? Why?" she said with a lot of rage. "I will knock these memories right outta my head if it's the last thing I do!" Her eyes widened as she reached for a hammer. "This will do!" She started gazing at Phil from head to toe. "Now if you excuse me, I have some construction work to do." She slammed the door shut. A horrible racket was heard from her room.

_Hmm… I could tell she's gonna have a hard time getting over this._

--------

"I got it!" Lloyd ran into the room. "Now I know why we remember all these things."

Phil stared at him questioningly.

"Well due to the length of our peregrination in the time warp between the 21st and

22nd century, it seems that we traveled way too fast in order for our brains to fully clean out our memories. So what this means is, we'll still remember our memories for the time being, but they will all fade away eventually."

"So how long exactly will it take for our memories to disappear?" Phil asked.

"Well see, I calculated the precise duration of our trip in the time warp and multiplied it by the velocity of our movement, dividing by the capacity of our brains, but that didn't work. So I'm just taking a rough guess when I say by tomorrow morning, they will all be erased."

"So by the time we wake up tomorrow, our memories will actually be gone."

"Exactly." Lloyd ran off, looking to catch up with some of his old pals.

_Great… It was bad enough having to say goodbye to her. Now I have to live with all of this depression for the rest of the day. Why can't I just forget about her?_ Phil knew that that's not what he truly wanted, however. Deep down he knew that he never wanted to forget her. He wanted to be with her more than anything in the world. It's _just a matter of time. Just a matter of time before I finally forget…_

Phil had no idea what to do for the time being. He knew that he was back home, and he was happy about it, but he was so adjusted to the 21st century ways. Besides, he felt like anything he did would be wrong if he wasn't doing it with Keely.

He decided to turn on his AudioSlave 5000 and tuned into PAKF. He never thought that he would ever want to turn to this station before, but his time in the 21st century showed him that their music was actually pretty enjoyable to listen to.

"Hey, this is DJ Otto. Yes, Mr. Rob Otto himself. Welcome to PAKF, music from the 21st century. This week will be a special week. Everyday we will be playing musical hits from the popular 21st century artist Ryan Cabrera. Yes, the very man who married the woman that single-handedly destroyed woman's music, Ashlee Simpson. But don't worry. We will not be playing her music ever again. Even if we wanted to, all of her records were destroyed in the rally of 2038, where millions of people all over the world rallied through the streets destroying each and every Ashlee Simpson CD they could find, which eventually led to the murder of Ashlee herself. The number one suspect you ask? Ryan Cabrera himself. Since then he was praised by millions around the world. So anyway, here's our first song from his sophomore album entitled "With You Gone."

_How fitting_. Phil thought to himself.

_Looking back if we had one more night to spend  
I would steal every second I would never let it end  
Like the taste of your lips what I'd give to drink you in_

I will always remember and I know that it goes with me  
I will never leave this part of you behind

Phil wished that he could just be there with her again. Even if it was only for one second, it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to be able to hold her close one more time.__

With you gone it plays on it's so hard to move on  
I want to but I wanted you  
Now you stay in my head  
I'm not over you yet  
I try to but I wanted you

Some part of him wanted to remember her forever, but the other part of him kept telling him that it would be the best for his well-being if he just forgets about her.__

What I miss overall is a smile I can't replace  
'Cause it starts in your eyes and  
It filled up all the space in my heart  
I know I will always remember and  
I know that it goes with me  
I will never leave this part of you behind

He could just picture her perfect, heartwarming smile in his head. It was true. She really was perfect. She was the perfect girl for him and he knew it. A deep feeling of regret absorbed his soul.__

With you gone it plays on it's so hard to move on  
I want to but I wanted you  
Now you stay in my head  
I'm not over you yet  
I try to but I wanted you

Make no mistake I'm here in this place  
And I'm waiting around for you  
And I can't help it I'm still searching  
For some way to get through  


Phil thought that maybe it was possible to contact her again, but he knew that he was just getting his hopes up. It was over. By tomorrow morning, he wouldn't even remember her. Everything will be gone.

_  
I will always remember_

With you gone it plays on it's so hard to move on  
I want to but I wanted you  
Now you stay in my head  
I'm not over you yet  
I try to but I wanted you  
I wanted you  
I will always remember  
I will always remember

He realized how much that song fit his depressing situation. A small little teardrop started to form in his eye, ready to drop down. He wiped it away before it had the chance to fall. He tried to resist the tears, but he couldn't control himself. He started crying and he couldn't stop.

He decided to go to bed early, wanting the morning to come as quickly as it possibly can. He simply couldn't take the pain anymore. He actually wanted everything to just disappear. He couldn't possibly live with the depression any longer. He _wanted_ his memories to be gone.

**So how'd you like it? Next chapter will probably be up soon. Oh yeah, just wondering, did anybody catch the whole PAKF thing? Probably not, but I bet you'll think about it now. What do you think it stands for? Lol, you should be ashamed of yourself if you don't get it.**


	9. Must Move On

**PAKFPhil and Keely Forever. Yep, the majority of you people got it. Lol, so anyways, I don't own Phil of the Future, which is unfortunate, but I do own this fanfic, which is why I can write whatever I want, WHENEVER I want. Lol. So anyways, continuing from where we last saw Keely…**

…_She sunk down to the ground crying; not looking at him at all. She didn't want to actually witness him go…_

Keely finally looked up. He was gone. She simply couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept the fact that the man she loved was no longer with her.

_Wait, but if he's gone, why do I still remember him?_

Keely suddenly became confused.

_Ok, what's going on Teslow? He's gone. He's vanished from the face of this century. He is…he was…he… _

There she was, thinking that she would immediately forget him once he left, but all she ended up thinking about was him. She couldn't get him out of her mind, no matter how much she wanted him to.

_Ok, I know I'll just snap out of it in a few seconds. Everything will be gone eventually. I won't remember any longer. It will all vanish in a matter of time. _

Keely just stood there waiting patiently, hoping for her memories to disappear instantly.

_I don't get it. I know he's not here anymore. He can't be. So why is this happening? I just don't understand. I can't live through the pain of remembering him. I MUST move on._

**Yes, I know. It's a VERY short chapter, but that's just because what I was originally going to add on to this chapter I decided to have it a separate chapter entirely because I didn't know how to transition it well. So the next chapter will be up soon. Heck, I don't even know why I wrote this chapter. Lol. It's not really necessary, but at least it provides some sort of background. So yeah, just stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Going Crazy

**Ok, so I realized that since I'm going to be using songs in most of the chapters now, you should really listen to the song to kind of get the whole mood of the moment. So with that said, I'm going to try my best to provide a streaming link to the songs I use in each chapter. I can't assure a link for each song though. So just look out for the link. I'll probably be putting the link right before I start using the song in the chapter. So in this case, I'm going to be using Natalie's "Going Crazy" in this chapter. I'll be posting a link for you people to listen to it right before I actually use it. If the link doesn't work, then all I could say is too bad. Lol. So as we start off this chapter, I must tell you that there is a _slight_ time lapse since chapter 9, and when I say that I mean by a couple hours. Lol. So it's night time now as we focus on Keely… EDIT: Apparently it's not letting me provide the full link, so I guess I'm going to have to provide the link under the review section. So if you want to listen to the song, which I HIGHLY recommend, then go to the review section and look for the link. This applies for every link in the future. It will be there. If anybody knows a way to fix this, then please tell me so I can include it in the actual story. Please and thank you. :)**

A tear fell from her eye. She couldn't get over it. Only a few hours have passed since he left, yet she already felt like it's been an entire century. She couldn't handle the depression.

She was standing in her room, knife in hand, just ready to cut away at her wrist.

_No… what am I thinking? This isn't the right thing to do. It won't solve anything. _

She was smart enough to put the knife down. She was much better than that. But she didn't have a single idea of what to do to help her get over him. She thought that she would forget about him easily once he left, but it appeared to her that she would never forget him. _Never_.

She looked at her radio. _Hmm… maybe music will help. _She decided to turn it on and flip through the stations, looking for a good song to cheer her up.

_This is DJ Fizzle Dizzle and we got the hottest tracktizzle for ya'll to listen tizzle. So here we go with "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Holla atcha bizzle dizzle foshizzle!_

She changed the station. _That was just plain weird…_

_Hey, this DJ Chewy with Ashlee Simpson's new single—_

She hurried to change it. _Eww! I hate her! I don't know what Ryan Cabrera saw in her. Somebody should just kill her one day._

She got tired of changing stations and just decided to leave it at the next station she turned to. She lied down in her bed, just listening.

_--We got a request for "Going Crazy" by Natalie, so here it is. Keep it fresh while you listen to KPLF!_

_Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down)_

Keely thought to herself, "Wow, this song sounds way too sad." Part of her wanted to change the station, but the other part wanted to listen on. She decided to listen on.

_  
Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight_

A tear formed in her eye. The song just kept making her think about him, but she didn't want to change it. She actually _wanted_ to think about him. She's never missed him more in her life. She just wanted him to be right beside her, holding her closely.

I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

It was true. It seemed like they were destined to be together. She would do anything just to get him back. She still couldn't contemplate the fact that he was actually gone.

That's right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you

Her memories of him all rushed through her head. She couldn't forget his irresistible charm that he had on her. All she could do was wish for him to somehow make it back to her. She knew that deep inside she would always be there waiting for him, even if she wouldn't be able to remember him. Even if she got married to another man, deep inside she would feel empty spaces in her heart, just waiting for him to come back and fill the emptiness. She might not be able to realize it in her head, but she'll always feel it in her heart.

I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
I'm calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true, no fronting  
Its you and no other I can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down)

I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

That's right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

She thought about how much the song related to her. She broke down in tears, just thinking about all the good times she had with him. She couldn't handle it anymore. She just lied in her bed, crying herself to sleep, not knowing that she would forget all about him in the morning._  
_

**Ok, I'm sure you guys noticed the KPLF in this chapter. Well, I hope… Lol. So to save you some time in case you didn't get it, it stands for Keely and Phil, Lovers Forever. Hehe, so next chapter will probably be up either next week or the week after that. Just stay tuned. **


End file.
